Marten Vilijn & de Orde van de Feniks
by Selene AS
Summary: Marten Vilijn heeft zojuist Hagrid verraden, en krijgt dan bericht van professor Wafelaar over een wel heel speciale orde...


****

A/N: I proudly (?) present: mijn derde fanfic hier op fanfiction.net… ik heb 'm hier al eerder gepost onder de account Sanya Nalani, en degene die toen gereviewed had *ik weet niet meer wie het was, maar het was in ieder geval iemand* bedankt! 

Oh, en nog iets: er komt geen vervolg op ofzo, dit is gewoon een kort verhaal over wat ik denk dat 'The order of the phoenix' inhoudt, ik ga niet het hele verhaal schrijven… iemand die daar wel zin in heeft, mail maar en dan kun je je gang gaan J 

Hmm... dat was het eigenlijk wel. Read & enjoy & review!

****

Disclaimer: Vrijwel alles in het verhaal hoort toe aan J. K. Rowling ('k neem ff aan dat jullie allemaal weten wie dat is ;) ), ook 'De Orde van de Feniks' is van haar, maar de invulling die ik heb gegeven is van mij… maar dat was het wel weer.

****

Marten Vilijn & de Orde van de Feniks

Marten Vilijn kon eigenlijk niet geloven wat er gebeurd was. Rubeus Hagrid, die idioot, was van school gestuurd omdat mensen dachten dat hij de Geheime Kamer had geopend en het monster had vrijgelaten. Niemand had bedacht dat Hagrid daar niet slim genoeg voor was, gewoonweg niet toe in staat kon zijn. Het had hem, de slimste tovenaar op deze school, jaren gekost om uit te vinden hoe het moest. Bovendien was Hagrid geen erfgenaam van Zwadderich... hij was niet eens bij Zwadderich ingedeeld. Hoe kon iemand die niet de Erfgenaam was, de Kamer openen en de Basilisk vrijlaten?

Marten wist dat hijzelf wel de Erfgenaam was, niet alleen omdat hij de Kamer had kunnen openen, maar ook omdat hij Zalazar Zwadderichs bloed door zijn aderen voelde stromen. Zodra hij de Sorteerhoed zelfs maar had opgepakt, schreeuwde die al 'Zwadderich!', alsof het zelfs aan zijn handen te zien was. Hij was de perfecte Zwadderaar geweest, al die tijd, alleen wilden sommige leraren het gewoon niet zien. Die zagen hem als de perfecte leerling... maar dat was allemaal onderdeel van het plan. Het plan waardoor hij in de voetsporen van zijn voorvader zou treden, het plan waardoor hij de meest gevreesde tovenaar ooit zou worden, naast de slimste tovenaar ooit. Hij wist nu al hoe hij zich later zou noemen. Voldemort zou de naam worden die iedereen zou vrezen, de naam die uit zijn eigen naam gemaakt kon worden. 

Om ooit zo machtig te worden, had hij alle hulp nodig die hij kon krijgen, vooral de hulp van leraren. Hoewel ze niet wisten waar hij het later voor zou gebruiken, legden ze hem alles uit, beantwoordden al zijn vragen, en gaven hem toestemming om alle boeken van de Verboden Afdeling te halen, die hij nodig dacht te hebben. Ze waren allemaal verblind door zijn extreem hoge cijfers, door zijn nette voorkomen, zijn beleefdheid, zijn nieuwsgierigheid naar altijd meer kennis. 

Mensen konden zo gemakkelijk gemanipuleerd worden... hij had altijd iedereen gebruikt om zijn eigen doelen te bereiken, maar dit keer was wel het toppunt. De enige leerling die hem af en toe irriteerde, die hem maar bleef volgen alsof hij hem op een strafbaar feit wilde betrappen (wat vanzelfsprekend niet lukte), die leerling was nu van school gestuurd, en daarmee had hij een van zijn weinige fouten goed gemaakt. Want dat het een fout was, dat gaf hij toe. Hij had de Geheime Kamer niet mogen openen, nog niet, niet zolang hij hier op school zat. Het maakte niet uit hoe voorzichtig hij was, er was altijd het risico geweest op ontdekking, en hij mocht absoluut geen risico's nemen. Een foutje en zijn reputatie stortte in elkaar

.Gelukkig had hij het op tijd geregeld, en er was nu geen gevaar meer voor hemzelf. Hij moest de Kamer sluiten, maar dat zou hij midden in de nacht doen, zodat er minder risico was. En natuurlijk moest hij er voor zorgen dat dit alles niet vergeten zou worden, dat degenen die hij nodig had het zich zouden herinneren. 

Daar zou hij zich echter later wel over druk maken, hij had al een idee, maar hij moest nu eerst naar het schoolhoofd, professor Wafelaar. Waarschijnlijk wilden ze hem iets van een cadeau geven, een medaille of iets dergelijks... hoewel hij al een kast vol van die dingen had, was het altijd interessant om te zien wat voor speciaals ze nu weer hadden bedacht. Misschien zou hij er ooit nog iets aan hebben.

Langzaam liep hij de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich uit. Het viel hem niet eens meer op dat de meeste Zwadderaars hem vol eerbied aankeken (voor zover een Zwadderaar zo kon kijken) en voor hem opzij gingen. Hij was er aan gewend dat de anderen wisten waar hij toe in staat was, en de andere Zwadderaars waren de enigen die het wisten.

Hij liep door enkele gangen, steeds hoger en hoger, want de kamer van het schoolhoofd was op de dertiende verdieping. Zijn lip krulde toen hij dacht aan de ironie van dat feit... wist Wafelaar dat dertien het ongeluksgetal was?

Uiteindelijk stond hij voor de waterspuwer. Als een van de weinige leerlingen wist hij het wachtwoord, zodat hij altijd naar binnen kon als hij de professor wilde spreken. Niet dat dat vaak gebeurde."Trahison," zei hij zachtjes, en de waterspuwer sprong opzij. Professor Wafelaar had altijd een voorliefde gehad voor Franse wachtwoorden, waarschijnlijk om te laten zien hoe groot zijn kennis van die taal was. Marten vroeg zich af of het schoolhoofd besefte hoe toepasselijk dit wachtwoord was... trahison was Frans voor verraad, en het verklikken van Hagrid kon je inderdaad verraad noemen. Waarschijnlijk had Wafelaar eerder op het verraad van Hagrid gedoeld, dat hij andere mensen doodde en dergelijke, maar toch was het zeer toepasselijk.

"Binnen," hoorde hij professor Wafelaar zeggen, en hij kwam de kamer in. Het was een mooie, ronde kamer, maar ontzettend slecht ingericht. Marten vermaakte zich even met de gedachte om alles hier kapot te maken, alleen met de kracht van zijn gedachten en zijn toverstok, maar hij werd al snel weer serieus. Hij mocht nu niet overkomen als een vrolijk persoon, tenslotte was het eigenlijk (vanuit Wafelaars standpunt) 'vreselijk wat de school is overkomen, vreselijk voor onze reputatie, vreselijk voor het arme meisje'

"Ah, Marten. Ik verwachtte je al, ja... in verband met de uitzonderlijke dienst die je de school hebt bewezen. Het was heel, heel dapper van je, dat je dat goed beseft, en daarom... ik heb met de Minister gesproken en hij wenst dat jij de Orde van de Feniks krijgt uitgereikt."

Nieuwsgierig keek Marten hem aan, wachtend op uitleg. Zelfs hij had nog nooit van deze Orde gehoord... het moest iets heel geheims zijn. Hij had het vreemde gevoel dat hij hier ooit nog eens veel nut van zou hebben, en hij wist dat dergelijke voorgevoelens vaak uitkwamen.

"De Orde van de Feniks is een medaille, maar eigenlijk meer dan dat. Alle leden van de Orde zijn met elkaar verbonden door het feit dat elk van hen een bepaalde heldendaad heeft verricht, en van hen wordt verwacht dat ze elkaar altijd zullen steunen. Hoeveel leden de Orde heeft, en wie de leden zijn, weet niemand, behalve de Minister van Toverkunst en degene die de medaille heeft uitgereikt. Het enige waaraan je een lid van de Orde misschien zou kunnen herkennen, is het feit dat leden vaak een feniks als huisdier hebben of zeer in het dier geinteresseerd zijn."

Hij leunde achterover in zijn stoel, blijkbaar klaar met zijn uitleg, maar Marten had nog een vraag. Hij vermoedde het antwoord al, en in dat geval zou deze Orde nog eens echt nuttig zijn, maar hij moest het zeker weten.

"Wat bedoelt u precies met dat ze elkaar steunen?"

"Als je ooit in moeilijkheden komt, of je hebt hulp nodig, of een gunst, draag de medaille dan op je hoed. Hij is alleen zichtbaar voor mensen die lid zijn van de Orde, en hij maakt hen dan duidelijk dat je hulp nodig hebt. Ze zijn dan verplicht om je zo mogelijk te helpen, en als jij deze medaille ooit op iemands hoed gespeld ziet, ga dan zo snel mogelijk naar hem of haar toe, vraag waarmee je kunt helpen, en help zo mogelijk. Duidelijk?"

Marten knikte. Het was het antwoord geweest dat hij verwacht had, en nu wist hij zeker dat hij er erg veel nut van zou hebben, later. Het schoolhoofd en de Minister dachten waarschijnlijk dat hij de medaille goed zou gebruiken... maar hij begreep welke macht hem dit gaf over andere mensen, die wel echt goed waren en echte heldendaden hadden verricht. Ze zouden hem moeten helpen, zo mogelijk, gedwongen door hun eer en belofte... maar hij hield zich nooit aan beloftes. Hij zou anderen niet helpen, hij zou doen alsof hij de medaille niet zag, hij zou er wel iets op vinden.

Hij pakte de medaille uit het doosje dat Wafelaar hem gaf. Blijkbaar kon Wafelaar de medaille niet zien, maar hij, Marten, zag hoe mooi de medaille was. Een gouden medaille, met een vuurrode feniks in vlucht erop... maar het ging niet om het uiterlijk van de medaille. Het ging om de macht die hij gaf.

Vele jaren later glimlachte Voldemort bij de gedachte aan de jongen die hij eens geweest was. Die jongen, Marten Vilijn, had toen al geweten wat zijn doel was... en welke macht de Orde van de Feniks gaf.

Hij had nu zijn doel bijna bereikt, en om het doel helemaal te bereiken zou hij de macht van de Orde eens gaan gebruiken. Nog nooit had hij de medaille op zijn hoed gespeld, nog nooit had hij iemand om hulp gevraagd... en hij dacht enkele maanden geleden ook niet dat het ooit nodig zou zijn.

Toen had hij zijn plan nog gehad, hij wist dat hij Harry Potter zou gebruiken om te herrijzen, duisterder dan hij ooit was geweest. De herrijzenis was geslaagd, maar Harry Potter was ontsnapt. Nu zou hij de macht van de Orde gebruiken om Harry Potter opnieuw te vangen en dit maal te doden.

Hij had al jaren geweten dat Albus Perkamentus een lid van de Orde was... Perkamentus moest zijn wens vervullen. Perkamentus moest hem Harry Potter geven.


End file.
